villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cactus King
The Cactus King is a giant Kong with a cactus-like object on the back of his head. It is unknown which land he ruled, but he planned to conquer all of the other kingdoms that Donkey Kong visited and the world. The Cactus King was fought in Donkey Kong Jungle Beat after defeating Ninja Kong. He is one of the main antagonists of the game; The other being Ghastly King. After collecting enough Crests, Donkey Kong traveled through what appeared to be the same level Cactus King lived in. However, when Donkey Kong reached the end of the level, instead of the Cactus King, he found Ghastly King. Ghastly though, looked exactly like the Cactus King having no differences except for a few new moves. It is possible that Cactus King and Ghastly King were even the same person, but this is not confirmed. However, Cactus King is a fake last boss. Battle Donkey Kong fought him differently compared to previous battles, as Cactus King was roughly ten times his size. At the beginning of the fight, Donkey Kong sees Cactus King on a giant Fire Butapoppo. Once the battle begins, the Hawg begins to breathe out fire. Donkey Kong must clap at the fire until he can approach the Fire Butapoppo. Then, he must clap on the Hawg and stun it. Next, Donkey Kong must jump and start attacking its snout. Once Donkey Kong has landed enough blows on the Hawg, Cactus King will jump and crush the Hawg. Donkey Kong must fight Cactus King by wall jumping at him, swinging his legs, or knocking him forward. If he is knocked down, the player can pound on him. Pounding on him enough times will defeat the Cactus King. Ghastly King The Ghastly King is the true final boss of Donkey Kong Jungle Beat. He resembles Cactus King in the game and is fought in the same way. Before reaching him, through a similar level as he went through to fight Cactus King. However, this time, the level is much harder. His attacks are similar to that of Cactus King's, but include several new ones. The new attacks include the ability to spit balls of energy out of his mouth at Donkey Kong, as well as being able to kick him in midair. However, the balls can be destroyed by using the Sound Wave Attack. Like the other bosses, Ghastly King has 500 HP. He can be attacked by either encountering him face to face, or by throwing him into the walls, which momentarily knocks him out and allows the player to punch him. If the player attacks him face to face, Ghastly King attacks Donkey Kong with a backhand slap, throwing him into the wall. If Ghastly is attacked enough times, he flies into the wall and is momentarily knocked out. When Ghastly King is defeated, Donkey Kong receives 800 beats. Gallery The Cactus King.png Ghastly king.png Trivia *At the very beginning of the Cactus King/Ghastly King's theme song is a remix of the song that played on the title screen of the original Donkey Kong. Navigation Category:Donkey Kong Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Tyrants Category:Fighters Category:Power Hungry Category:Dark Forms Category:Vengeful Category:Alter-Ego Category:Leader Category:Brutes Category:Deceased Category:Oppressors Category:Undead Category:Satan Category:Demon Category:Bigger Bads Category:Giant